Second Chances
by CSM
Summary: 28 years. She's missed out on 28 years of her daughter's life, so many firsts, so many thing. But what if she was able to get that back? Would she take it? But with magic everything comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second Chances**

**Author: CSM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Summary: 28 years, she's missed out on 28 years of her daughter's life, so many firsts, so many thing. But what if she was able to get that back? Would she take it? But with magic everything comes with a price.**

**AN: So this idea came to me, and I'm sure its been done before, although I've never read one, but its just my musing of what if scenario, but its little different than just turning back time. This takes place after Queen of Hearts, as you will see. This story might be two chapters or three at most. Depending on the response I get for it. I hope you guys give it a chance :)**

* * *

**Second Chances.**

* * *

She sits in the corner booth of Granny's nursing a cup of cocoa, her eyes trained on the mother and daughter pair a few seats away. Ella is currently playing a hand game with Alexandra, whose infectious laughter is filling the entire diner, echoing almost painfully in Snow's ears. Don't get her wrong, she is so grateful for having her daughter; her _family_ back; but there are some days where she sees a mother with her young child and she can't help but think of all the things she's missed out on. All the milestones in Emma's life she was deprived of, she and Charming missed out on so much.

Snow is brought out of her thoughts, when the subject of said thoughts slips into the booth, obstructing her view of Ella and Alexandra, which Snow is grateful for. Her relationship with Emma; is fragile enough as it is, she doesn't need her daughter to see her looking longingly at the young family. Not only would it make Emma unease that Snow is thinking of what they missed out on, but also, she doesn't need Emma thinking that, she, Snow was thinking of wanting another baby.

"Hey." Emma greets warmly, completely unaware of Snow's inner musings, the blond looks around the almost empty diner, then back at Snow her brows knitting in confusion, "Where's Henry?"

"Oh, he's at the stables with your father." Snow says with a smile, her eyes twinkling, "He's _insistent_ that his horse will let him ride him today."

Emma chuckles wholeheartedly at the comment, nodding at Ruby in thanks, when the other woman places a steaming cup of hot cocoa on in front of her, "I still don't get how a horse can _let_ someone know when they can ride them. Can't you just jump on them, or whatever?"

"Emma, you can't just _jump_ on a horse. You have to earn their trust first." Snow says incredulously, frowning when Emma just rolls her eyes.

Snow sighs, yet another reminder of all the things her daughter is supposed to know, things that _she _was supposed to teach her, but never got to. She doesn't know why but lately she's been only focusing on the 'what ifs' of their lives, and she knows she shouldn't. She can't change the past, but she can make new memories with her daughter _now_. Yet, when Emma says things like this she can't help but think of all the things she failed as a mother to do. She looks at Henry with her own daughter and realizes the little boy still needs a mother, but Emma is a grown woman, does she really need Snow as a mother?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asks curiously, twirling the cinnamon stick in her cocoa.

Snow takes a sip of her own cocoa that has been sitting in front of her long before Emma arrived, she winces at the cold liquid, pushing the cup to the side with her empty plate, contemplating her daughter's question. Emma slides over her own cup of cocoa offering it to her and she smiles, its little things like that makes Snow realize how much her daughter has changed in such a short space of time. How much her daughter has opened up to her. Instead of answering Emma's question, Snow smiles, looking at the hot cup of cocoa thoughtfully.

"You know, I only started drinking hot cocoa when I got pregnant." Snow says, smiling when Emma leans forward slightly, her eyes widening, and Snow knows she has her daughter's attention.

Lately, she's been sharing stories like this with Emma, things Emma would not know in Henry's book, and things to make Emma feel more connected to their world.

Snow smiles as nods fondly at the memory, "It got to a point that I needed to have a cup every night before I went to bed, or else neither of us would sleep that night."

Emma's cheeks redden slightly, and Snow can't help but chuckle, no matter how much her daughter loves to hear these stories, she still gets embarrassed by them, "And we didn't have instant hot chocolate back home, like we have here. We had to get it from a cocoa plant, and it's not exactly a common plant in our kingdom. So every other week your father would make the two day journey and get enough to last for two weeks."

"Wow, he really lives up to his name doesn't he?" Emma says dryly, but despite her tone Snow can see that Emma is impressed.

"Oh Emma the stories I could tell you, but I'll leave that for David." Snow says pointedly, watching as Emma squirms under her gaze, "Emma."

"I know, what you're going to say." Emma says with a slight huff, "And I'm trying okay? Its just not….ugh… it's not as easy for me, like with us, we were friends before you know? I'm trying okay?"

Snow bites her lip, knowing that she can't push her daughter, but her heart breaks for her husband who just wants to get to know his little girl. But the thing is she's not that little baby anymore, and they are all still trying to adjust to the new roles in their lives. She knows Emma is trying though, and she makes a mental note to tell that to Charming, so that he isn't discouraged. While she wouldn't trade the progress she and Emma have made when they were over in their world for anything, part of her still wishes that her husband was allowed the luxury of getting to know their daughter as well.

"You know, its funny." Snow says suddenly, gaining Emma's attention, and the blond puts down her cocoa before drinking it yet again, one blond eyebrow raising in skepticism, Snow chuckles lightly at the all to familiar gesture.

"If circumstances were different. If there was no curse…and we…you got to grow up at home…with us." A lump catches in her throat, and the what ifs surfacing yet again, but she smiles when Emma squeezes her hand in reassurance, reminding her that her daughter probably has the same thoughts circling in her own mind, "I think you and David would have been much closer than you and I."

Emma raises her eyebrow yet again in disbelief, "Really?"

Snow giggles patting Emma's hands, "Oh yes, I can see the two of us butting heads a _lot_ as you grew up. One thing in particular that comes to mind; is showing you how to dress for your first ball, or any formal event for that matter, getting you to wear a ball gown would have been a trial, to say the least. I suspect the argument would be an ongoing one for years and _years_."

She watches in amusement as Emma wrinkles her nose in disgust, "How big and frilly were those dresses anyway? And you make it sound like I could get David to change your mind. We both know that's not true."

Snow smirks, "Oh, but he would have tried, you would have gone to him with those big green eyes of yours and he would have been a goner."

Emma blushes at Snow's words, but she can see the barest hint of smile from her daughter as the blond finally takes a sip of her cocoa. Snow waits patiently knowing her daughter has something to say, but like everything with Emma, she just needs some time to process her thoughts and emotions.

But suddenly Emma freezes the cocoa clattering from her hand the contents of her cocoa flying, her eyes widening in fright. Snow looks at her alarm about to ask her what's wrong when suddenly there is a large puff of green smoke surrounding Emma, and it disappears as quickly as it came. Snow's eyes widen even more, her hand going to mouth, sitting in Emma's place is a little girl no older than 5, her blond hair in two messy pigtails, her eyes wide as she looks at Snow in fright, cowering to the corner of the booth.

Snow has an unease feeling at the pit of her stomach, but she doesn't want to scare the child anymore than she already is, she moves to the other side of the booth, plastering a pleasant smile on her face, despite the fear that's slowly beginning to surface.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Ms. Brooks says I'm not 'ppose to talk to strangers." The little girls says, her knees to her chest, her little checkered blue dress splattered with cocoa and her purple tennis shoes are tapping nervously on the seat. She looks at Snow with caution, biting her bottom lip.

"And she's right." Snow says softly, wondering who this Ms. Brooks is, "But, can I at least know your name?"

"I didn't mean to run away!" The little girl sits up in alarm, almost pleadingly to Snow, breaking Snow's heart, "Not this time. I don't know how I got here. Please don't tell Ms. Brooks I ran away!"

"Sweetie, no one is going to tell Ms. Brooks anything. I promise." Snow says softly, scooting closer to the little girl, who looks at her eyes narrowing almost as those she's trying to figure out if Snow is lying out not, "But can you tell me your name?"

"It's Emma. Emma Swan." The little girl says softly, confirming Snow's suspicions and Snow's heart starts beating in her chest rapidly, as she soaks in every inch of the little girl in front of her. _Her _little girl.

"My name is Snow." Snow says automatically, wincing immediately at her mistake, when Emma's eyebrow raises in disbelief and it scares Snow how much that one is just so her daughter.

"You don't have to lie you know." Emma says with a huff, folding her arms, "I told you my name. Its only fair."

Snow can't help but chuckle at the girl's words, "I'm not lying. I promise."

"Promises don't mean nothing." Emma says, and Snow heart breaks at the venom in her little girl's word. She looks to be no older than 5, no child should be like that. But Emma looks at Snow closely, even scooting a bit towards her, and to Snow's surprise Emma voice softens as she speaks, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Snow's eyes widen in surprise, the daughter she knows would have _never _trusted anyone with a secret, after all she didn't even trust that Snow was telling her the truth about her name. A small part of her is just glad Emma still seems to have her innocence after all. "Sure."

"I know when people are lying to me." She says softly, "Mr. and Mrs. Morris told me that I would stay with them forever and ever. But then she had a baby and they gave me away, just like my fake Mommy and Daddy. But I know you aren't lying , so are you like the princess?"

Snow heart aches at Emma's words and all she wants to do is take her in her arms and never let her go and promise her that no one would ever give her away like that again. But instead she fights back those emotions and smiles warmly at Emma, "Indeed I am."

Emma scoffs, "You can't be a princess. Where's Princes Charming? You can't be a princess without him."

Snow laughs wholeheartedly at Emma's tone, reminding her so much of her grown daughter, "Well I can introduce you to him."

Emma's eyes widen comically at that, and Snow can't help but grin, but the fear begins to set in again. There is a reason Emma's like this and as much as she's enjoying this small insight to her daughter, she _needs_ to fix this. Emma rests her small chin on her elbow gazing at Snow thoughtfully, "Are you going to be my new fake Mommy? Well till you send be back to Ms. Brooks. Everyone does that."

Snow heart catches in her throat, not expecting those words at all, her heart breaking that Emma could even think for a second that she would want to send her away, she bites the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry.

But before she can answer, Ruby walks up to their table looking at Emma curiously, "Do you guys need….oh hello. Snow, who's your friend?"

Snow tears her gaze away from Emma, who is now cowering slightly at Ruby, she looks at her friend, her eyes wide as she speaks, "This is Emma Swan. Emma this is my friend Ruby."

"Hi." Emma says shyly.

Ruby for her part smiles warmly at the child and then looks at Snow with alarm, Snow shrugs helplessly, "I need to talk to take Emma home to get her out of that soiled dress. David is a the stables with Henry, can you bring Henry back here and…"

"I'll let David know you're home and watch over Henry." Ruby says immediately, squeezing Snow's shoulders, the ramifications of this kind of magic not lost to her friend, but Snow is grateful that keeps her tone warm, as to not frighten the child.

"It was nice meeting you Emma." Ruby says brightly, before she heads to the exist; grabbing her coat on her way out.

Emma looks down at her dress only now noticing the cocoa stain that covers the front of it, she bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill it."

"Its okay sweet." Snow reassures warmly, "We can get rid of that easily, once we head home. You get to meet Prince Charming."

At the mention of his name, Emma perks up, and under any other circumstance Snow would have giggled at her daughter's fascination with Charming, but she's more worried about what this means, and she has a sinking suspicion that this might have to do with Cora. The thought alone makes her wish she could just take her family _back _to their land and away from Cora for good.

Emma slips out of her seat, brushing down her dress, frowning at the stain, Snow looks out the window to see that is started to snow and she frowns at Emma's dress which just barely covers her knees and is way too thin for this kind of weather. Without thinking much about it she pulls off her beret and crouches down so that she's at eye level with the little girl who looks at the hat curiously, even more so when Snow slips it easily onto her head, the hat only slipping slightly.

"You look adorable." Snow says, more to herself than Emma, but she can't help but smile, when Emma cheeks redden in embarrassment and she tugs at her pigtail nervously.

Snow quickly removes her coat, instructing Emma to hold out her hands, once she does, the little girl is completely engulfed in the coat, the tips of her tennis shoes just barely peaking out. Emma giggles raising her hands and spinning in the coat, "Its so pretty."

Snow smiles, biting back tears yet again, when she realizes she got to dress up her daughter, just like she always dreamed she would do, she takes Emma's tiny hands, and eases them gently into the pockets of her coat, "Now, the car is parked on the opposite side of the street, but if its too cold outside I can bring it closer okay?"

Emma nods but, she's still rubbing her cheeks against the softness of the coat, "Then, are we going to meet your Prince Charming?"

Snow laughs, clearly her daughter only has one concern, and luckily that keeps her focus away from, the fear that Snow knows is probably evident on her features. Snow places her hand on Emma's shoulder gently ushering the little girl to the exit. "Yes Emma, then you're going to meet Prince Charming."

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! Never in a million years did I think this story would get THIS kind of response, especially because I know people are iffy with the kid!Emma thing. Thank you all so much for your kind words of encouragement. My original plan was to write three chapters, one with Emma and each family member, and as much as enjoy writing this, I think I'm going to stick to that. I could have gone down the more evil route and involve Cora and Regina but I originally wrote this just for the Charming fluff, so I'm going to stick to that.**

* * *

Snow ushers Emma into the apartment, quickly riding the small girl of her wet coat and hat, smiling as Emma gazes around the small loft, "You have a balcony in your kitchen."

Emma says her tone laden with amazement as she walks forward looking up the wooden stairs in curiosity, she takes a step towards the stairs, but stops and just runs her fingers along the old wood. Snow can tell that she's just itching to go up, but is holding back, and once again she smiles at the child like innocence, something she's never got to see with her daughter before.

"Ems." She calls out softly, hanging up her scarf, "You need to get out of those wet clothes and shoes, then I'll take you upstairs."

Emma turns around, and looks up at Snow curiously, her big green eyes wide with awe, "No ones ever called me that before. I never had a nickname."

"Oh." Snow says in surprise, not even realizing she did that she's never called her grown daughter that. When she was pregnant she use to have long conversations with Emma, and _that_ was the last time she'd use the nickname.

"I like it." Emma says quickly, smiling shyly at Snow, she looks down at her tennis shoes and giggles when them make a squishy noise as she walks, "My shoes are wet."

"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped in the snow then."

Emma smiles, her eyes twinkling, and Snow is yet again amazed at the difference in personality, she talked the entire drive back, asking Snow various questions and pointing out everything she could see from the backseat. Snow doesn't know what changed, or if it's simply the fact that Emma trusts her, but she is embracing this side of her daughter she never got to see before.

"But it was calling out to me. Telling me, 'Jump Emma. Jump!'." Emma says cheekily, giggling when she takes a step and some water oozes out by her toes. Her sassy response only reminding Snow of her adult daughter.

"The only snow that was talking to you was _me_, telling you _not_ to jump." Snow says pointedly but she can't help but smile at her when Emma giggles again, "Okay off with those shoes, and then shower for you."

Emma sighs, but to Snow's amusement, she doesn't move to the couch, or even the chair a few feet away, instead Emma just plops onto the floor, her dress flying as she begins to tug off her wet sneakers. Her daughter, ever the graceful one, Snow looks on affectionately.

"I'm just going to get you a t-shirt to wear when I put you dress to wash okay?"

Snow calls out, ruffling the little girl's hair affectionately as she walks by towards the room Emma and Henry were currently sharing. She grabs one of Henry's t-shirts and shorts and when she walks back into the living room, she sees Emma tiptoeing over the table, her chin resting on the hard wood as she looks at a framed photo.

"Is that your sister?" Emma asks curiously, pointing at the picture of adult Emma, "I didn't know that Snow White had a sister."

Snow chuckles at the irony of the little girl's words, but when she looks at a picture of Emma, _her_ Emma smiling back at her, Snow realizes that as much as she's enjoying this small moment with her little girl, she can't do this, this can't be a permanent thing. Her adult daughter is the one that belongs here not a child, no matter how much it hurts Snow to admit that.

Before she can answer though, the front door slams open and Charming comes running in looking around frantically, "Snow! Ruby said there was a problem…."

He trails off stopping in his tracks, and looking at the little girl in confusion, he looks across at Snow questioningly, but Emma steps forward, her eyes narrowing as she looks at him up and down. Snow has to bite back her laughter at the pure scrutiny their little girl is giving him, even more so at Charming's confused expression.

"Are you _really_ Prince Charming?" Emma asks, her tone laden with disbelief, a hand going on her hip as she looks at him closely, she then turns to Snow, who is biting the inside of her lip trying not laugh, "Where's his sword, and his horse?"

"I…what?" David asks in confusion, "Who…"

"My name is Emma Swan, nice to meet you Prince Charming." Emma says, clearly he passed whatever test, she was giving him.

Snow bites her lip, when she sees the shock of recognition in her husband's expression. He looks down at Emma, his eyes wide, and then back and Snow, who just nods. Charming then gets on his knee to look Emma in the eye, "Emma."

"Hi." Emma says brightly.

"Emma, why don't you shower." Snow offers, knowing she needs to talk to David privately, she hands Emma the clothes, pointing towards the bathroom, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I've been bathing myself _forever_." Emma says proudly, and quickly scurries off, her little bare feet pattering against the wooden floorboards.

Once the shower is on, Snow releases a sob, and falls into her husband's arms, "She's five years old! No five year old should be so independent. I know she talked about the foster homes not being the best, but I didn't…I didn't think it would be so bad. She's already been to two homes. She thinks that if she stays here it would only be temporary, that we would send her away, because _everyone _else has. We sent her away to give her, her best chance! _That_ is not her best chance. She's five years old Charming and I…I can't…."

"Snow, breathe." Charming says soothingly rubbing small circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down, "I need you to start from the beginning. What happened?"

Snow breathes in deeply, her husband's soothing touch enough to calm her nerves as always, "I don't know, one minute we were talking and the next thing she was _five_."

"Cora?" Charming asks, coming to the same conclusion that she did.

Snow shrugs as she pulls back from his embrace to take a seat on the nearby chair, "I don't know, I mean do you think it could have been Emma? Time travel is even more difficult than travelling through realms. I don't even think Cora has that ability."

"Emma is the only one we know of, who has power to challenge Cora." Charming concludes, in takes a seat on rubbing his face wearily, "There is so much about her capabilities we don't even know or understand."

"What do we do?" Snow asks softly, "Do we ask the Blue fairy? Gold?"

"I don't think I want Gold messing in this stuff." Charming says, "What were you two talking about, maybe it was Emma and there was a trigger of some sort? Last time it was to save you. What were you talking about?"

"Charming, have you been reading up on magic?" Snow asks curiously, smiling when his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"We know nothing about her capabilities, and I know she doesn't say it, but it freaks her out. So I thought I'd try and read up on the books in the library, see if anything else, to help her understand it, any way that I can."

Snow smiles warmly at his words, grasping his hand tightly, "You are an amazing father."

Charming shrugs sheepishly, and Snow knows lately he's been feeling out of place, or more like unsure of his place in Emma's life and she knows its not their daughter's fault, Emma is still trying. Snow pauses in thought her eyes widening in realization, "She wanted to do it for you!"

"What?" Charming asks confused, "She changed into a five year old for me?"

"Yes! No, well obviously she didn't purposely do it. But we were talking about you before it happened. She said she was going to try a little harder, and I was telling her a story, and somehow we got to talking about what it would have been like if we raised her and I told her that you two would have been closer than the two of us. We were talking about ball gowns, and her having you wrapped around her finger. Well I didn't say that specifically but…"

"Snow, slow down." Charming says in confusion, clearly trying to keep up with her train of thought.

"She wanted to try to get know you better, maybe all of this was because of her desire to do that?" Snow says she's about to elaborate more when the subject of their discussion, suddenly makes her presence known.

"Snow White!" Emma calls out from the bathroom, her voice slightly muffled.

Snow smiles slightly, no one really calls her by her full name anymore, she turns to the bathroom, "Is something wrong Emma?"

"These are _boy's _clothes." Emma says her tone full on indignation, both Charming and Snow exchange a look of amusement, "I can't wear _boy's _clothes."

"You gave her Henry's clothes?" Charming whispers his eyes twinkling in merit.

"I thought it would fit her better," Snow says with a shrug, quickly getting to her feet, "Do you want to wear one of my shirts then?"

"Yes please!" Emma responds excitedly, suddenly the door opens slightly and Emma's wet head sticks out, her blond hair out of its pigtails, and all over the place, "Do you have something pretty, like your coat? With flowers and stuff?"

"I'm sure I do." Snow says warmly, watching as Emma's face lights up, before she hurries back into the bathroom.

"_Flowers_? Are you sure that's our daughter?" Charming teases.

"Trust me, talk to her for a little while, and you'll see that's very much _our_ Emma." Snow says grinning knowingly, as she walks up the stairs to their room to grab something for Emma to wear.

Moments later she's standing in the small bathroom watching as Emma twirls in front of her, dressed in one of Snow's tunic tops, that fits the little girl like a dress.

"You look beautiful." Snow says warmly, smiling at her daughter with pride.

"I never wore something so pretty before." Emma says softly, running the small tie of the top through her fingers.

"A pretty dress for a pretty girl." Snow says, picking up Emma's soiled clothes, and hanging up the damp towel, "Now come on lets go brush out those curls of yours."

"My hair always gets tangled." Emma says with a huff pulling at it, "I try to brush it but I can never reach it all the way and no one wants to brush it out for me."

"I'll happily do it for you."

"Do you think Prince Charming will like my dress?" Emma asks shyly, before they leave the bathroom, making Snow's heart ache and her daughter's uncertainty.

"He's going to love it." Snow promises with a smile, as she ushers Emma out of the room.

When they walk into the kitchen, David looks up from the three cups of cocoa he's preparing and on seeing Emma's shy look, as she shuffles slightly behind Snow's legs he smiles warmly at her moving towards them.

"Aren't you the prettiest girl in all realms." He says brightly, beckoning her to him, and Emma's face lights up at his words.

"Really?"

"Like a princess." David says, sending a wink at Snow who holds back her laughter at Emma's gasp, she forgot how easy it is to please children.

"I have to comb my hair." Emma says pointedly, "Princesses can't have messy hair."

"You know, Snow use to have long hair like yours." David says as he lifts Emma and places her on one of the stools around the counter, while Snow went to get a comb.

"Hers didn't get messy like mine, I'm sure." Emma says dejectedly, tugging at her a knotted strand of her hair.

"Wanna know a secret?" David asks lowering his voice, immediately gaining Emma's attention as she perks up in interest and nods her head vigorously.

"I use to comb Snow's hair for her, it use to get so tangled, she couldn't do it for herself either." David says, Emma doesn't need to know that, he was referring to when Snow was 9 months pregnant and too exhausted to have to battle with her hair.

"He's right." Snow says joining in the conversation as she makes her way down the small staircase, a comb in her hand, "Every night before bed, he'd comb it out for me."

Emma spins on the stool and looks at David who's standing right behind her, making sure she doesn't slide off the stool, "Can you comb my hair for me?"

Snow smiles at Charming's surprised expression and hands him the comb, Emma grins excitedly and turns around again so that her back is to him. Snow watches in amusement as he gently starts combing Emma's long locks, carefully avoiding hurting her.

"Can you put it in a pretty braid too?" Emma asks as her little fingers tap the counter repeatedly, clearly too excited to sit still.

Charming laughs, "I think your….Snow will have to do that for you."

"Yea, I don't think boys know how to braid hair anyway." Emma says easily.

Snow laughs at Charming's put out expression, despite the truth in their daughter's words. She sits and watches as her husband comb's their daughter's hair, something she thought she'd never get to see. Emma continues to chatter on endlessly, keeping Charming occupied and very much on his toes with her inquisitive questions. She then looks across the table, and sees one of the pictures of Henry with Emma and she sighs, as much as she and Charming are enjoying this rare unusual moment, she has her grandson to think about and Henry needs his mother, much more than she and Charming need this.

They need to figure out how to fix this, before its time for Henry to come home, she shutters to think how the boy would handle this. After all he only _just_ got his mother back. As if hearing her thoughts, the front door suddenly opens, and the small family looks up just in time to see Henry running into the room, his head mattered with snow and he's breathing heavily.

"Henry!" Snow says in shock, momentarily forgetting their current situation to focus on her freezing grandson, "Did you run here? Its storming outside!"

She quickly grabs one of the throw overs on the chair and goes to him, yanking off his scarf and coat, silently berating him for his dislike of hats, and wrapping it around his body, rubbing his arms hoping to warm him up, "What were you thinking? Why didn't you stay in the diner with Ruby?"

"I'm ten, not stupid." Henry says annoyed, his teeth chattering as he allows his grandmother to fuss over him, "Some things wrong, and Ruby didn't want to tell me. So I came to see for myself."

As he says that he looks across to the kitchen to see his grandfather combing a little girl's hair and frowns in confusion, he looks around the room once more and then back at his grandmother, "Where's my mom?"

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement for this short fic. This definitely won't be my last Once Upon a Time fic :)**

* * *

"Is he your son?" Emma chimes in her little voice sounding dejected, "Does this mean you're going to send me away now?"

Snow and Charming both look at each other pointedly, already coming to the same decision, "Of course not, sweetie. Why don't you come with me and we can choose what braids to put in your hair?"

"Do you have purple ones? To match my dress?" Emma asks excitedly, already slipping off the stool, she walks up to Henry who is looking at her with wide eyes as she greets him. "Hi, I'm Emma. Are you Henry?"

"Emma?" Henry stutters,

Snow can see his eyes begin to fill with tears, and she immediately points Emma to the stairs, "Go on up Ems. I just want to talk to Henry for a little while."

Once Emma disappears into the room, Snow tugs Henry towards her, as Charming comes on her left so they are both facing him, "We're going to fix this, okay?"

"What happened?" Henry says, glancing up at the room, "She's a _kid_, like younger than me. Did my mom do this?"

"We don't know," Charming said truthfully, "But we don't think so, we think it might be something Emma did, without knowing of course."

"She wanted to be a kid again?" Henry asks, a little putout at the thought, the throw over slipping from around his shoulders, and Snow grabs it before it could fall to the floor.

"Your grandma thinks its something to do with me." Charming says.

"David."

"You want my mom to be a kid again?" Henry asks softly, "I thought you were happy we are all together again?"

"Oh, Henry of course we are." Snow says reassuringly, pulling Henry into her arms, "We're_ very _happy to have both you _and_ Emma in our lives. We…"

"Snow White!" Emma's voice rings out from the top of the stairs.

Snow looks up to the stairs, then back at Henry torn between wanting to comfort her grandson and check on her daughter.

"You should go." Henry says softly, "She probably just needs her mom."

Snow's heart breaks at his crestfallen expression, he just got his mother only to loose her yet again. She looks across at her husband who just nods towards the bedroom and she knows he will take care of Henry, when she goes to Emma. If anything the look on her grandson's face just before she walks up the stairs, makes her even more determined to fix this problem. She and Charming may have lost their chance to see Emma grow up, but she refuses to let her daughter suffer that same faith and for Henry to grow up without his mother. If only she had and inkling of where to begin to fix this problem.

When Snow walks into her and Charming's room she can help but giggle at the sight before her. Emma is standing in front of the mirror in Snow's heels, swishing her makeshift dress from side to side.

"Oh Emma." Snow calls out holding back her laughter.

"Your shoes match my dress." Emma says sheepishly, as though that's the most obvious reason for trying them on, as she takes a step towards Snow, she wobbles slightly in the much larger heels and Snow immediately goes to her daughter, grasping her tiny hands in hers.

"How about we finish braid your hair then, we can try those one later?" Snow suggests, helping Emma step out of the shoe.

"Can I get two braids?" Emma asks excitedly, already bouncing onto the bed, as she kicks her feet rapidly.

Snow smiles warmly, sitting on the bed, and she's surprised when Emma crawls quickly onto her lap, her back to Snow. Snow smiles resisting the urge to hug her daughter, and instead just takes a deep breath, her senses overwhelmed by the smell of her shampoo as well something that is pure _Emma_. She is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear Emma calling out to her, until she realizes she has two big green eyes staring at her curiously.

"Are you going to braid my hair for me?"

"Of course." She says quickly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and focus on the little girl sitting on her lap.

A few minutes later she and Charming as standing in the kitchen, silently discussing their options, on what they should do next, that is until she sees Emma slowly walk up to Henry, who had not said a word since she and Emma came from her room. She raising her hand to silent her husband mid speech, and gestures silently to the pair. They both shuffle closer so they can hear the conversation.

"Hi." Emma says shyly, when Henry responds halfheartedly, a crease appears on Emma's tiny forehead, as though she's contemplating something very hard.

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asks quietly, "I'm not gonna take your Mommy and Daddy away from you."

"They're not…They aren't my mom and dad." Henry says finally looking at Emma.

Emma seems to take this as an invitation to slip into the seat next to him, much to Henry's alarm, "You don't have a Mommy and Daddy either?"

"I don't know my dad." Henry says quietly, opening up to the five year old.

Snow watches mesmerized as Emma pats Henry's hand showing sympathy as best as a five year old can do, "I don't know my mommy and daddy either. Maybe Snow White and Prince Charming can help us find our parents. If anyone can do it a princess can, right?"

"I have a Mom though. But I don't know where she is now." Henry says softly, as he plays with the stray piece of thread from his jeans.

Emma's eyes widen, "Oh, maybe she went to look for your daddy? That's what my mommy is doing."

At her words, both Snow and Charming freeze and Snow grabs her husband's arm as they both lean forward to hear better, even Henry perks up at Emma's words his curiosity getting the best of him, "What do you mean?"

"My mommy is looking for my daddy, and when she finds him, they'll both come and get me." Emma says this with so much conviction, Snow wonders briefly if someone in the foster home told Emma that to pacify her, no matter how true Emma's words really are.

"How do you know that?"

"Why else won't they be with me?" Emma asks him as though it's that simple, Henry looks at her thoughtfully for a moment before he smiles at Emma.

"You're right. There is no other reason, they wouldn't be with you." Henry says thoughtfully as he leans back against the couch and Emma snuggles up against him.

Neither of them say anything for a moment until Emma pipes up softly, "I wish I could help you find your mommy, Henry."

"Me too." Henry says softly.

Before anyone could move there is a large puff of smoke that surrounds Henry and Emma, Snow looks at Charming in alarm, both of them already making their way towards to the two children. As the smoke disappears, Henry is now practically sitting on a fully grown Emma's lap, and on recognizing his mother Henry throws his body on top of hers.

"Mom!" He says excitedly, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly

"Emma?" both Snow and Charming call out cautiously.

"Yea? What happened?" Emma asks confused, as Henry releases his death grip around her neck and slips off her lap and onto the seat next to her, "How did I get back in the apartment?"

"You don't remember?" Snow asks her.

"You were a kid!" Henry says enthusiastically, now that Emma is rightfully back to her proper self, Snow assumes her grandson can enjoy telling this magical tale to his mother, "You were really tiny, and you were wearing Grandma's shirt as a dress and kept asking her to braid your hair. You talked a _lot_."

"Guess we know where you got it from, kid." Charming teases ruffling Henry's hair, who just beams at the complement.

"So you really don't remember?" Snow asks, part of her wishing Emma remembered even a little bit of that time they spent together.

Emma shakes her head, clearly still wrapping her mind around the whole thing, but then her eyes catches something behind them, and when Snow turns she sees its little Emma's soaked tennis shoes.

"My purple shoes!" Emma says scrambling off the couch to pick up one side, the sneaker fitting in the palm of her hand, "I _knew_ I didn't lose it! Oh My God. I knew it was too real to be a dream."

"You remember coming here?" Snow asks in alarm, taking the shoe from Emma,

"Kinda, I mean as I got older, I just passed it off as a dream and I probably did loose my favourite purple dress and shoes, although I could never explain the flower pattern top I suddenly had. I do remember I went through a stage though that I was convinced my parents were a prince and princess. Prince Charming and Cinderella."

"Hey!" Snow says put out, at Emma's words and Emma looks at her sheepishly. Henry and David are laughing at her expense.

"Sorry, I told you I barely remembered but to five year old me, the princess I'd associate, well _you_ to was just the blond one. The only blond princesses back then was Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and I just thought Sleeping Beauty was lame cause all she did was _sleep_. I literally don't remember any thing else just that I met a prince and princess. Which to any five year old was pretty cool."

"See, Henry your Mom is still very chatty." David teases, earning a mock glare from Emma

"Do you know what caused it?" Emma asks curiously as she moves to the couch plopping down and tugging Henry along with her, earning a weak form of protest.

"Grandma thinks it was you." Henry pipes up his gleaming, "You're like a _wizard_ Mom."

Emma scoffs, nudging Henry playfully, but despite the light banter, Snow can see the worry in her daughter's eyes at this latest revelation, "I'm not Harry Potter, kid."

"Who?" both Snow and David say at the same time, mother and son exchange a look of exasperation.

"You guys might not _look _old but you sure do _sound_ old sometimes." Henry quips.

"Henry!" Snow says appalled, but Henry and Emma only laugh in response.

Emma nudges Henry again playfully, but then frowns patting his jeans and t-shirt, "Why are your clothes damp?"

Henry looks at her guiltily, "I may have ran home?"

Emma glances out the window to see the snow pelting against the glass, the storm still moving strong, "Henry! Why would you run through a snow storm? Tell me you at least had on your coat."

"Duh." Henry says, but one look from Emma he sighs, "Ruby didn't want to tell me what was wrong with you, so I came to see for myself."

"That's, sweet kid but I don't want you catching pneumonia. Out of those clothes and jump in the shower, as well."

Henry grumbles, but slowly makes his way towards his and Emma's room to gather his things, once he's in the bathroom. Emma turns to her parents, "On a scale of 1 to 10 how freaked were you? Cause the idea that I could just like snap my fingers and go back in time freaks me the fuck out, and you're _positive_ it was me and not Cora?"

"At first we weren't sure, actually I think I wasn't sure at all, until you came back." Snow says calmly, taking a seat next to Emma and squeezing her hand, "I'm 100% positive it was all you, if Cora wanted you to be a kid again and vulnerable, she wouldn't have made it a temporary thing, and who knows if she even has that kind of power."

"So then what caused it?"

"Do you remember what we were talking about at Granny's?"

Snow glances at her husband, to see that he's staring at his boot, not looking at them, when she look back at Emma, and the realization dawns on her, Emma fidgets slightly in her seat and looks anywhere but at her father. If it were under any other circumstance she would have laughed at how similar those two were.

"What a way to twist my thoughts." Emma mutters to herself, shaking her head as she sends David a shy smile, "So what made me change back then?"

"Henry. You wanted to help him find…well _you_." David says, finally joining in the conversation, "And five year olds don't really have a thought process, so you just told him you wanted to help him."

"Was he totally freaked out?" Emma asks worriedly, biting her lip, "Poor kid's going to need therapy for life, with how fucked up his family is."

"Emma!" Snows reprimands, "Henry is fine, you saw him, he thinks its cool. Sure at first he was upset, but that's natural, and he knows how unpredictable magic can be, so he thought the worst."

Emma sighs throwing her head back against the cushion, "I hate this, I hate that now I can't even _think_ without worrying someone might turn into a toad or something."

"I don't think your magic works like that." Snow says squeezing Emma's hand, she smiles when Charming takes a seat next Emma and grabs her other hand, shocking Emma to say the least.

"Either way, you don't have to worry, you aren't doing this alone. We're here to help you figure it out every step of the way." David says reassuringly.

Emma smiles gratefully, squeezing his hand in return, and Snow just smiles watching the exchange, maybe Emma's little magic mishap was exactly the little push her daughter and husband needed to start to get to know each other.

* * *

Reviews are love ;)


End file.
